


My second life

by Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Big Hero 6 AU, Gen, Idol!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi has a secret. Nobody knows it, and Tadashi tries to keep it like that.<br/>[A Big Hero 6 AU, where Tadashi is an Idol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My second life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, wich isn't smut or romance.

It's 9pm and Hiro sits in front of the Television like every Wednesday evening. The tune of the program is heard and Tadashi can feel the shivers go down his spine. “TAE-HEE!” Hiro screams. Tadashi looks up from his book and puts his glasses away. “Why do you even like that girl?” Tadashi asks. A mad noise is heard, but Hiro doesn't look away from the television.  
 ****

It's has been weeks now, since the major break through of Tae-hee and Hiro loves her. Tadashi on the other hand not. Well he doesn't hate her, but it's irritating how Hiro reacts to it.

“Nii-san, did you know that Tae-hee is half japanese, but sings korean, because she likes the language.” Tadashi looks irritated at Hiro. “Yeah I know, Hiro”

Tadashi puts his glasses on again and pretends to be reading his book. Without Hiro noticing he looks at the screen.

Finally the show is over and Tadashi is quite relieved. “That went better than expected” He takes his glasses off and gets of the couch. “Time for bed, I need to get out early tomorrow.”

“Okay, good night, nii-san.” Hiro turns back to the television and starts playing back the program. “”Hiro! It's also time for you to go to bed!” Tadashi says, while he grabs Hiro's hoodie and pulls him away from the television. “NII-SAN! LET GO OF ME!” Hiro shouts.

Tadashi let Hiro go and they walk both upstairs, where Hiro starts playing an Tae-hee CD. “Hiro, turn that down, I want to go to sleep.” Tadashi is slowly losing his patience.

Finally Hiro listens and he lowers the sound. “Night nii-san” Hiro says, when he lays down in his bed. “You too, Hiro.” Tadashi puts his glasses on the night stand and undresses. “Have sweet dreams” Tadashi says. Hiro mumbles something, but Tadashi can't hear it. He lays down in bed and falls asleep, with the soft music of Tae-hee.

The next morning Tadashi wakes up with the sound of the newest single of Tae-hee. “HIRO!” He shouts when he get's out of his bed. He walks over to Hiro's side and sees his brother dancing and singing in a hair brush. “Well this is a first time, you never touch the hair brush”

Hiro hears his brother and drops the hair brush. “I wasn't singing!” Hiro says. Tadashi can only laugh at Hiro's face. “You even pronounced the words wrong”

“Like you know how to pronounce them, you only speak English and Japanese.” Hiro bumps his fist against Tadashi shoulder and runs downstairs. “If only you knew” Tadashi mumbles, before going downstairs.

After breakfast, Tadashi get's his stuff. “Till later today” He waves at his aunt and throws a bag of gummy bears at Hiro, before leaving.

He walks to the corner of the street, where a shiny Mercedes waits. He looks around to see if there are people looking and he get's in the car. “Good morning” He says.

In front of him are 2 man in suits, who answer with “Good morning, Tadashi.” They smile at Tadashi before giving him a paper. “This is the planning of today, first we bring you to the make-up and then to the dressing room, where you get your outfit.”

Tadashi nods and look through the planning some more. “I thought the recording was tomorrow” He asks. “They changed it to today, I hope that's not a problem.” One of the man asks. “Of course not, I know what to do, so it will work”

The car stops and Tadashi gets out and thanks the driver. He stands in front of a big studio, He has been there a lot. At first it was for fun, but soon it became real work.

He enters the building and a group of ladies come to him and say: “Good morning Tae-hee”

 

“Good morning, ladies”

 


End file.
